Te estamos esperando
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Dar a luz es una cosa complicada, pero es el clímax de una larga espera. Encontrarte con los ojos de tu propio hijo es un momento mágico Sólo cabe rezar por que todo sea felicidad de ahí para adelante. HongKongxIslandia Mpreg CAPÍTULO FINAL
1. Contándoselo a los Nórdicos

¡Holas a todos! Aquí traigo una nueva historia… espero que les guste….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mpreg

-Es increíble lo que estás diciendo, Islandia- exclamó Noruega, el hombre de las pocas expresiones en un raro estado atónito. Las caras de los otros nórdicos compartían su sorpresa.

-Es toda la verdad- dijo el menor del grupo con la mirada perdida, incapaz de posarse en el rostro de su hermano mayor- Jamás bromearía con un asunto tan delicado, un embarazo no es juego.

-No sólo nos enteramos que tienes novio sino que estás embarazado. Este tipo de noticias caen peor si vienen juntas. Podrías decirnos….. ¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo?-preguntó el chico de la cruz en el cabello con severidad.

-Recién me acabo de enterar hace unos tres días….voy a cumplir cuatro semanas de gestación….de todas maneras no es algo que se pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo….-agregó Islandia sacando de su bolsillo un sobre que Noruega rápidamente abrió y pasó a leer el contenido en voz alta.

-Resultados, prueba de embarazo….positivo….tres semanas de gestación…..vaya Islandia…qué sorpresa nos has dado- añadió con una mueca de fastidio.

-Felicitaciones Is, es una linda noticia-trató de animarlo Finlandia a pesar de que con unas palabras amables la tensión no disminuiría- ¿Verdad Su-san?..

-Sí…F'licitac'ones…-el sueco no deseaba agregar más…sabía que la situación no era para alegrarse ni mucho menos…..

-Parece que habrá un nuevo miembro de los Nórdicos….Felicitaciones Is….-Dinamarca también quiso decir algo pero la mirada fulminante que le hecho Noruega antes de hablar hizo que su discurso se redujera…

-¿Quién es el padre? ¿Es un país? ¿Lo conocemos?...-Noruega comenzó a interrogar a su hermano menor….

-¿El padre…?...El padre…el padre…-Islandia era un manojo de nervios…

-¿No me vas a decir que no sabes quién es el padre?... continúo Noruega, a pesar de su usual inexpresividad, su rostro pasó de la molestia al enojo.

De pronto se sintió una explosión afuera de la casa, seguida de la puerta abriéndose y una bocanada de humo. Cuando este se hubo dispersado, se observó una figura menuda, como la de un adolescente.

-El padre soy yo…-hizo su entrada Hong Kong, quien inmediatamente se colocó al lado de la futura madre de su hijo o hija y le tomó la mano.

-¡¿No podías tocar la puerta?...tenías que ser tú…_*pirómano de&%#%%*-_ahora Noruega gritó es un estallido de ira…(lo último sólo en su mente).

-No sé si me hubieran dejado pasar…-añadió el asiático con total despreocupación.

-¡¿Hong Kong?- los otros tres nórdicos entonaron al unísono el nombre del muchacho de cabello oscuro...

-El mismo que ven al frente-dijo el aludido.

-Vamos a tener un sobrino chinito-musitó Dinamarca en voz baja para Finlandia.

-No soy chino….no me confundan….si mi hijo fuera chino…cierto país ya hubiera invadido toda Escandinavia a punta de picos y cañazos…..-explicó Hong Kong con su misma expresión carente de preocupación alguna.

-¿Me podrían decir señores futuros padres cómo rayos pasó esto?-ahora Noruega miraba directamente al oriental, que si su mirada hubieran sido dagas éste ya hubiera muerto.

-¿No sabe cómo vienen los niños al mundo acaso?...mencionó el asiático.

-No creo que se refiera a eso…ni siquiera sabíamos que se conocían-añadió Finlandia, sentía que si no intervenía, correría sangre ahí.

-Ah….eso….nos conocimos por chat hace como tres años-dijo Hong Kong mientras Islandia asentía totalmente sonrojado.

-Es verdad….en los últimos tiempos Is se pasaba bastante tiempo metido en la computadora….así que te traías algo entre manos pequeñín-exclamó Dinamarca con su característica risa…

-De todas maneras no se pueden tener hijos vía internet-dijo Noruega…

-Para ESO estaban las conferencias mundiales…-respondió Hong Kong….

-Ese es mi hermanito….aprovechando el tiempo- se dijo Dinamarca para sí mismo...lamentablemente Noruega lo escuchó y le tiró una jarra en la cara.

_Flashback_

_-¿Qué te pasa Is?...¿Te sientes mal?... ¿Tienes fiebre?-preguntó Finlandia al ver que el menor estaba completamente rojo y lleno de sudor mientras le tocaba la frente._

_-No…para nada….-respondió el chico de cabellos plateados tratando de reincorporarse._

_-¿Qué has hecho con tu cama?...Está completamente desordenada….¿has estado durmiendo?- lo interrogó esta vez Noruega._

_-Algo así….es que tuve pesadillas-respondió rápidamente Islandia, no quería que le siguieran preguntando cosas así que se volvió a echar.-¿Qué tal la fiesta?-preguntó bajo las sábanas._

_-Cada vez que hay fiesta después de una reunión o una junta te ausentas Is….deberías tratas de permanecer un rato…capaz hagas amigos, hay chicos de tu edad también-agregó Finlandia con una sonrisa._

_-Aunque la mayoría son una sarta de ebrios como ya sabes quién que terminan haciendo escándalo o peleándose…tienes razón en salirte…-dijo Noruega en un suspiro mientras veía a Dinamarca roncando en otra de las camas._

_-Pero está Mónaco que es una chica muy centrada con la que puedes entablar una conversación, Seychelles también es muy divertida, Japón es alguien serio pero muy inteligente, también está este chico asiático….el que en la última reunión voló el jardín…-agregó Finlandia tratando de animar a Islandia._

_-¿Hong Kong?- trató de adivinar este mientras soltaba una sonrisa bajo la almohada._

_-Si ese chico, aunque últimamente no lo he visto en la mesa de los asiáticos- se preguntaba Finlandia- capaz ha estado buscando algo para prenderle fuego._

-Ya veo qué tipo de pesadillas tenías Islandia…qué decepción contigo…pensé que te había criado diferente, es que uno da lo mejor y le terminan pagando mal….eres un adolescente y ya te has metido en un problema demasiado grande….¿crees que vas a poder con tus responsabilidades como país?..lo dudo…debiste pensar antes de encamarte- le recriminó Noruega en un tono más que severo, hiriente.

-No te permitiré que le hables así-gritó Hong Kong-Si hicimos lo que hicimos fue porque nació y nadie puede recriminarnos por eso.

-Noruega, por favor- trató de calmarlo Finlandia.

-No metas Fin, yo soy su hermano, tú no- Noruega le dijo con suma seriedad al otro nórdico- ¿Quién va a mantener a su hijo?...¿quién lo va a cuidar?...¿Ustedes?...claro que no..los fregados vamos a ser nosotros, tu familia…¿acaso saben lo que está pasando?.

-No-respondió Hong Kong tajantemente-Primero íbamos a decirles a ustedes y luego iríamos donde China y los demás asiáticos.

-Irás tú solo, Islandia no va a salir de aquí- agregó Noruega como una orden militar.

-No, yo voy a ir con Hong, él ha venido hasta acá para apoyarme, tengo que estar allá con él- exclamó Islandia con unas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO!...Tú no vas a salir a ningún lado, Islandia, menos en el estado en que estás….

-No estoy enfermo ni mucho menos….no vas a seguir controlando mi vida Noru…es mía…es mi hijo y Hong es el padre, nosotros tomamos las decisiones respecto a él…no te entrometas…-gritó el muchacho con la cara mojada de llanto.

-Si te dejo de vigilar un momento, te terminas revolcando con el primero que se te pone al frente….-dijo Noruega con desprecio….

-¡COMO SI TÚ NO TE HUBIERAS ENCAMADO VARIAS VECES TAMBIÉN….NO ME VENGAS CON ESA POSICIÓN DE SANTO QUE NO LO ERES!...¿O NO DINAMARCA?-chilló Islandia en una explosión de rabia.

Noruega le metió una cachetada al muchacho. Islandia se quedó estático para acto seguido estallar en llanto e irse corriendo a su habitación seguido por Hong Kong. El hermano mayor se desplomó en una silla, apoyando los codos sobre la mesas y tapando su cara llena de lágrimas en sus manos.

Echado en su cama al lado de Hong Kong, Islandia se echó a llorar tendidamente. No pensó que Noruega se lo tomaría tan mal, sabía que un embarazo no deseado siempre es problemático pero la alegría de un nuevo ser siempre termina opacando todas las dificultades.

-Llévame contigo, Hong. Vamos a tu casa-le digo Islandia al padre de su hijo.

-Sería en vano, tu hermano terminaría encontrándote y llevándote con él…por más que mi familia te acoja no podemos tenerte como prisionero…además Noruega tiene razón con respecto al hecho de que tenemos que seguir ocupándonos de nuestros respectivos países- trataba de calmarlo el asiático.

-Es que lo odio, voy a terminar muriéndome con él al costado todo el día con sus gritos, sus riñas y sus comentarios mal intencionados- chilló nuevamente Islandia.

-No digas eso, por el bien del bebé- decía el otro mientras acariciaba el vientre de Islandia. Vamos a salir adelante.

-¿No te parece que te excediste?-exclamó Dinamarca mientras entraba en la habitación de Noruega. Éste también se había refugiado en su cuarto.

-Vete, maldita sea, odio escucharte cuando hablas en ese tono de seriedad.-le increpó Noruega.

-Odias escucharme cuando tengo la razón.

- No la tienes, no te hagas el maduro.

-Sí la tengo, lo que hizo Islandia fue irresponsable, no lo puedo negar, pero no es para tratarlo como un delincuente. Se enamoró e hizo lo que los enamorados hacen…

-¿Enamorados?...sabes bien que no tienes que estar enamorado para tener sexo con otra persona…

-No…pero dudo que Is sea el tipo de persona que haga eso….así como tampoco creo que tú lo harías- dijo el más alto sentándose sobre la cama…

-¿Por qué tiene que salir eso en este momento?...Lo nuestro duró lo que tuvo que durar…nunca tuvimos nada serio, déjalo ya en el pasado…

-¿Nada serio?...¿me estás diciendo que lo nuestro fue cosa del momento?...para mí sí significó mucho, Noru, sé que quieres hacerte creer que para ti no fue nada….

-Tú no sabes lo que yo pienso…y sí…capaz fue atracción o lo que sea….pero nada más….

-¿Ysi tu hubieras quedado embarazado?...¿no sería la misma situación que la de Is?...sabes que tampoco tomamos las medidas necesarias…

-Maldita adolescencia que te hace hacer estupideces….ya vete, quiero estar solo.

Así se acaba el primer capítulo…..quería hacer esta historia hace un tiempo atrás…ahora ya le di forma…espero que les guste….principalmente es la historia del embarazo de Islandia…que han leído las circunstancias….pero más adelante van a aparecer más parejas de otros países…no embarazos…o capaz pero lo dudo mucho…las clásicas…AméricaxInglaterra, AlemaniaxItalia, EspañaxRomano, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, SueciaxFinlandia, DinamarcaxNoruega y otros personajes…..ya saben…va a ser un recuento de los nueve meses y lo que pasa en ellos no sólo con Islandia y Hong Kong sino con el resto del mundo…capaz a los demás se les peguen las ganas..pero lo dudo mucho….no sé si meterle escenas más fuertes…todo depende de lo que les guste…así que espero que lo sigan.

P.D. =Voy a seguir con más países en las consultas psicológicas…..mi otro fic….

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. Pruebas de Embarazo

Hola a todos!..Aquí actualizo un nuevo capítulo…..espero que le guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mpreg

-Sáquese Mr. Puffin que me pesa- Islandia le decía a su mascota quien se había posado encima de su barriga mientras estaba echado boca arriba en su cama. ¿Qué manía tienes últimamente de pararte ahí cada vez que puedes?

En los últimos días, al menor de los nórdicos le había dolido el estómago constantemente, aunque realmente no parecía un cólico estomacal…era más abajo….el vientre le latía...se sentía extraño….caliente….no paraba de tocárselo, pero por más que se revisara cada centímetro de abdomen, no había bulto alguno. A pesar de ello, tenía un hambre voraz, se la pasaba rebuscando en la despensa para ver si había algo….engullía lo primero que veía….pero no tenía hambre. Cuando no estaba buscan qué comer, se la pasaba durmiendo.

El día D llegó hace una semana. Todos los nórdicos se habían reunido a almorzar, pero como es usual Dinamarca se llenaba el cuerpo de varios litros de cerveza antes de comer. Cuando se sentó a la mesa, entre Islandia y Noruega, el olor a alcohol era más fuerte de lo usual para el pequeño Is…se sentía mareado como si él también se hubiera tomado unas copas. Cuando tuvo el plato de comida al frente, cogió el tenedor pero no controlaba su mano….todo estaba borroso….la cabeza le daba vueltas….de repente, se desplomó sobre la comida.

-Islandia…Is…creo que está desmayado…Su-san, ayúdame…cárgalo y llévalo a su cuarto- reaccionó rápidamente Finlandia, hacía rato veía que Islandia estaba extraño…más pálido de lo usual, con gotas de sudor chorreándole por las sienes y las mejillas ardiendo.

El sueco lo levantó y con sumo cuidado lo llevó a su habitación. No reaccionaba. Noruega midió su temperatura y no tenía fiebre. Era un desmayo. Dinamarca, a pesar de su borrachera, logró marcar el número del médico, quien no se demoró en llegar. Cansancio crónico…el chico no tenía nada aparentemente. Que lo dejaran descansar hasta que se recupere. Eso hicieron los nórdicos .

Una tres o cuatro horas más tarde, Islandia recuperó la conciencia.

-¡Le digo que se saque, Mr. Puffin!-el chico de cabello plateado trató de darle un manotazo al ave que nuevamente se había posado en su vientre. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su situación, se había desmayado. Algo tenía.-¿Qué me quiere decir, sospecha de algo?-le dijo al ave que lo miraba fijamente, como tratándole de decirle algo.-Creo que ya sé lo que es-musitó tocándose el vientre.

Al día siguiente, Islandia muy temprano de la casa. Noruega no lo iba a dejar salir así que se había escapado ni bien el sol había salido y los negocios abrieran. Sus pies lo llevaron automáticamente a la farmacia más cercana.

-Buenos días, ¿me podría vender una prueba de embarazo?-le pidió el chico a la dependienta de la farmacia.

-Buenos días, con gusto, le despacharé unas diez-le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Sólo quiero una-exclamó enérgico éste.

-Se lo digo por experiencia, llévese varias. Después va a regresar por más. También le empacaré unas botellas de agua. Su novia se lo va a agradecer.

-Claro, claro…-Islandia se sentía incómodo….si la mujer supiera que las pruebas eran para él.

Inmediatamente después de pagar por todo, salió del local y comenzó a beber mucha agua. Volvió a la casa. Gracias a Dios nadie se había levantado. Se metió en el baño y sacó la primera prueba del estuche. Leyó las instrucciones, las que le interesaban.

-Si sale una línea, no hay embarazo; si sale una cruz, estoy embarazado-leyó en un susurro.-Bien aquí voy- Pasaron unos minutos.-Ok….el resultado es…cruz….positivo. -Islandia sintió un sudor frio en la espalda.-Con una sola no puedo estar seguro-se dijo a sí mismo con mucha confianza. Repitió el proceso. Tomar agua, orinar, ver la prueba.-Y esta dice...cruz..positivo…-Así el chico terminó aplicándose todas las pruebas que le vendió la farmacéutica. Todas le dieron positivo.

Salió del baño con cara de fantasma. Al primero que vio fue a Mr. Puffin sobrevolando la zona.

-Tenías razón, no sé que voy a hacer ahora-Islandia musitó mientras el ave subía a su hombro. Sí sabía qué tenía que hacer. Llamar al padre. Cogió su celular…marcó todos los códigos de llamada, internacional. Hong Kong, La espera se hizo eterna.

-Aló Hong…

-¿Is?...¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?...¿Pasó algo?-respondió el asiático entre bostezos, lo había levantado.

-Hong, te tengo una noticia…esteee, bien…mira…es que…-Islandia no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Is?..me estás preocupando…

-Vamos a ser padres…estoy embarazado…

-…

-…..

-…..

-¿Me escuchaste Hong?...Vamos a ser padres…me acabo de hacer unas diez pruebas de embarazo…todas salieron positivas….en nueve meses voy a parir a tu hijo….nuestro bebé…¿Aló..Hong?...

-…..

-¡RESPÓNDE MALDITA SEA!...-gritó el chico de los ojos violáceos esperando que el otro dijera palabra alguna.

-Vamos a tener un bebé-repitió el asiático…

-Sí, un bebé, tuyo y mío…

-Claro yo soy el papá, tú eres la mamá…

-Perfecto Hong…yo soy la mamá…voy a dar a luz en nueve meses…tú eres el papá…ahora dime…¡¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?...-Islandia chilló…estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- siguió repitiendo el otro en un estado de trance.-No sé …

-Ok…sé que estás aturdido, confundido, lo que sea…¿Puedes venirte lo antes posible?-preguntó Islandia antes de explotar..-Tómate el primer avión, por favor.

-Un bebé….bien…¡¿VAMOS A TNER UN BEBÉ?-Hong Kong entró en razón…

-Bravo Hong…BINGO…un bebé…ahora tómate un avión que tengo verte…

-Bien ahí estaré….llegaré mañana en la mañana seguro….Adiós, un beso.

-Dos besos, uno mío, otro del bebé…

-Sí, dos besos…uno para el bebé…

Colgó. Pasaron las horas, pasó el día. Ya era de mañana otra vez. Islandia inventó una excusa para salirse temprano de casa. Noruega se había levantado a limpiar. Se tomó el bus, todavía vacío, hasta el aeropuerto. Se le hizo gracia sentarse en el asiento reservado para gestantes, no había nadie de todas formas.

-Su vuelo ya llegó hace una hora…¿por qué no sale?-se decía Islandia a sí mismo impaciente. Estaba cansado de ver otra gente salir.

-¡IS!...-sonó a su espalda. El chico nórdico reconoció la voz del asiático. No tuvo ni tiempo de voltearse para verse sumergido en un abrazo por Hong Kong. Islandia cogió su mano y junto con la suya hizo que tocara su vientre. Se besaron y se quedaron abrazados por largo rato.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-le preguntó Islandia mientras estaban en el bus camino al hospital.

-Me olvidé unos cohetes en mi bolsillo….en mi país es normal…estaba peleándome con los de seguridad para que no me lo quitaran- se excusó el muchacho de cabello oscuro.

-Claro, claro…ahora voy a hacerme el análisis de sangre, para estar completamente seguros….

Llegaron al hospital e Islandia entró al laboratorio de pruebas. Le sacaron sangre y le dijeron que esperara unas horas. Pensaban salir en buscar algo de comer, pero los nervios los mataban. Hong Kong se acercaba a recepción cada cinco minutos para preguntar si los resultados estaban listos. Islandia tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de Noruega en el celular. Ya entrada la tarde los resultados estuvieron listos. Recogieron el sobre.

-Bien, ábrelo.-dijo Hong Kong con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ábrelo tú, yo ya tuve que mirar todas las pruebas de orina.-le respondió Islandia.

-Ok, aquí va…bla bla bla…..Resultados…POSITIVO…tiempo de gestación…tres semanas…-leyó Hong Kong emocionado. Ni bien terminó abrazó a Islandia y lo besó. Tendrían un bebé. Genial. Sonaba hermoso. Ahora tenían que contárselo a sus respectivas familias. No tan genial.

Bueno..aquí el segundo capítulo…escribiendo con un ventilador gigante porque el verano me está secando el cerebro…..aquí como se enteraron de la noticia…el próximo será cuando se lo digan a los asiáticos…¿se lo tomarán mejor que los nórdicos?...también aparecerán más parejas…..ahora quería pedirles un favor…he abierto una encuesta sobre el futuro bebé en mi perfil..quisiera saber si desean que fuera uno o más….mujer u hombre…gemelos o gemelas o mellizos…una niña y un niño..por favor pásense por mi perfil y voten….se los agradeceré un montón…

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. Haciendo causa común

Hola a todos!..Aquí actualizo un nuevo capítulo…..espero que le guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mpreg

Continúa directamente del Primer Capítulo

Pasó un buen rato desde la discusión. Noruega se había acercado a la puerta de la habitación de Islandia.

-Is…tenemos que hablar-dijo desde afuera el hermano mayor.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-respondió el menor. Por su voz se notaba que se había tranquilizado

-Sí tenemos que hablar….tienes que viajar….tienen que darle la noticia a la familia de Hong Kong…

Se sintió como se quitaba el seguro de la manija. La puerta de abrió.

-Qué bueno que recapacitaras.

-Capaz mi reacción fue exagerada. Discúlpenme.-agregó Noruega con la mirada desviada.-La familia de Hong Kong tiene que saberlo, y tienes que ir. No sería sensato que vaya él solo.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente. El vuelo más cercano a Asia recién sale en tres días. Hay uno directo a Beijing. Más la conexión a la casa de Hong….

-Que sea hasta China. Les avisaré a los asiáticos que se reúnan en casa de Nini. Además, hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos.-Hong Kong agregó. La casa del hermano mayor era siempre el centro de reuniones de los orientales.

-Bien, mientras tanto Hong Kong puede quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes.-exclamó Noruega sin ganas de decir nada más.

-Aquí entramos los dos-añadió Islandia también sin ganas de decir nada más.

-No, que vayan a tener un hijo no significa que pueden hacer lo que quieran. En esta casa hay reglas que cumplir, todos tenemos que guardar la compostura.

-No se preocupe que Islandia no va a quedar embarazado nuevamente.-dijo el asiático seriamente.

-No me refiero a eso, bueno…qué más da…hagan lo que quieran. Voy a ver lo de los pasajes.-Noruega sabía que tenía las de perder con la lógica de Hong Kong.

Esa noche, entró Finlandia a la habitación del menor de los nórdicos, la cual estaba llena de ropa por todos lados. Los futuros padres hacían sus maletas.

-Buenas noches, Noruega me contó que iban a viajar. Veo que se están preparando….-dijo Tino con su usual alegría.

-Hola Fin…sí, es verdad….vamos a irnos dentro de tres días.-respondió Islandia tratando de imitar la sonrisa del finlandés.-Fin…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La que quieras, el tío Fin te resolverá tus dudas…¿de qué se trata?

-Pues con todo lo que ha sucedido, ya sabes, el embarazo…pues me preguntaba….como tú y Sve….bien…bueno…a nadie le es secreto que ustedes dos….

-Lo que Is quiere preguntar es que si usted y su marido han estado tanto tiempo juntos...¿cómo no ha salido embarazado?...digo….Is y yo nos conocemos hace relativamente poco y tampoco es que nos hemos acostado todas las veces que nos hemos visto…que en sí han sido pocas…por la distancia….y todo eso….-Hong Kong resolvió el asunto en dos patadas mientras su novio moría de la vergüenza.

-…-el finlandés con los ojos en blanco no sabía que responder. Pensaba que nadie en el planeta sabía lo de Suecia y él. Sí como no, iluso.

-¿Usa algún método anticonceptivo?...alguna vez leí sobre algunos en internet…pero todos son para mujeres…..además…..como países creo que nos abstenemos a algunas leyes biológicas.-siguió el asiático sin notar lo incómodo que hacía sentir a Finlandia…..-Pensábamos en recurrir a alguien con experiencia….

-…-Tino todavía no sabía que responder.

-Por favor, Fin, de verdad queremos saberlo….no se lo podía preguntar a Noruega….ya ves cómo se pone cuando le mencionas lo del asunto con Dinamarca….-le suplicó Islandia aún avergonzado. Y no sé si Sve le guste hablar al respecto.

Finlandia nunca se había propuesto el asunto. Para ser sincero, cuando sucedía algo con Suecia…pues…ya saben…el calor del momento, las hormonas revueltas, la pasión desbordante y todo el demás bla bla…hacían que perdiera la memoria con respecto al asunto "protección". Además, no sabía que un país, menos si era un hombre, podía salir embarazado. Parece que hasta ahora había tenido suerte.

-¿No me digas que nunca habías pensado nada sobre esto?-preguntó el nórdico gestante.

-Pues mira querido Is, para serte muy sincero, no sabía que un país podía quedar embarazado…menos si es hombre…..parece que has sido el chivo expiatorio.-fue lo único que pudo decir Finlandia finalmente.

-Ah-dijeron al unísono Islandia y Hong Kong.-Bueno, de todas maneras parece que es muy posible que pronto nazca otro bebé por estos lares.-musitó el asiático en tono burlón.

-Jejejejejejejeje…creo que es tarde.-Finlandia mira el "reloj" invisible de su muñeca y se va.

El pobre de Tino se quedó pensando en eso todo el camino a su habitación. Se sentó encima de su cama (matrimonial) y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama. De repente, sintió un abrazo por la espalda. Era Suecia. Con todo el asunto del embarazo de Is se había olvidado de él en todo el día. Éste comenzó a besarle el cuello, a desabotonarle la camisa, quitarle los pantalones, mandar la ropa interior a un rincón desconocido…a bajar las manos hasta…ya saben…. el calor del momento, las hormonas revueltas, la pasión desbordante y todo el demás bla bla…todo lo que hacía que Finlandia perdiera la memoria con respecto a lo que estuvo hablando con Islandia. Sin embargo, a un segundo de que las regiones vitales fueran invadidas, tuvo un rayo de lucidez. "Embarazo" …resonó en cada uno de los pliegues de su cerebro. Con una fuerza que no sabe de dónde sacó, Tino le metió un empujón a Suecia para quitarlo de encima suyo, se salió de la cama, recogió su ropa tirada del piso y se fue vistiendo a lo largo del pasadizo. Sin siquiera tocar la puerta, se metió al cuarto de Islandia, olvidando que Hong Kong estaba ahí metido.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?...hay una gotera en mi cuarto que no me deja dormir…..-trató de explicar el finlandés en la oscuridad. Prendió la luz y vio que algo se movía bajo las sábanas de la cama.-Islandia…..

-Ah, si si…..es que el bebé se estaba moviendo y quería que Hong lo sintiera.-sacó Islandia la cabeza de entre las sabanas totalmente sonrojado…y despeinado.

-¿Sentir un bebé moverse al mes de embarazo?-preguntó Finlandia sarcásticamente. Ese niño va a tener traumas psicológicos antes de nacer.

-Eso es lo que usted cree. Nunca pensé que nuestro bebé fuera tan adelantado…hasta creo que patea-dijo Hong Kong. Eran dos cosas las que se movían bajo las sábanas pues el asiático apareció al costado de Islandia.

-¡¿Cómo va a patear si todavía no tiene piernas?...es obvio por qué Noruega quería que durmieran separados….-chilló Tino al pensar que creyeran que era estúpido.

- Fin, te has puesto la camisa al revés y tienes la ropa interior en la mano.- dijo Islandia entre risas. –Parece que nuestro bebé va a tener un primo muy pronto-agregó Hong Kong entre risas también.

-¡Son un par de irrespetuosos!...

Finlandia abandonó la habitación y se fue al baño a cambiarse nuevamente. Tenía miedo de volver a su habitación. Tomó valor y regresó. Al parecer Suecia se había dormido. Con sumo cuidado, entró de puntillas en la habitación. Levantó las sábanas y se metió al costado de su esposo. Craso error. Sintió nuevamente que unos brazos lo rodeaban…chau camisa, chau pantalón….Finalmente, las regiones vitales finlandesas fueron invadidas. Punto para Suecia.

A la mañana siguiente, Tino se levantó muy temprano y vio su situación. Se volteó, despertó a su marido y le cogió de las manos.

-Buenos días, Su-san.

-B'enos d'as-le respondió Bergwald el saludo.

-¿Tú sabes rezar, Su-san?-preguntó el pobre Tino con cara de resignación.

-Hum…(osea sí)-respondió el sueco.

-Bien, acompáñame en mi oración…necesito un milagro.-Finlandia suspiró..era el único método anticonceptivo que conocía.

Al cabo de una hora, Finlandia salió de la habitación caminando raro…sí ya lo saben….ese caminar raro. Entró a la cocina a tomar desayuno, el cual comió sobre el repostero, sin sentarse...obviamente.

-¿No te lo dije, Is?...nuestro bebé va a tener un primo muy pronto-se escuchó la voz de Hong Kong.

-Eso parece.-respondió Islandia. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros Fin?-rió junto con el asiático.

-¡No me voy a sentar junto a un par de irrespetuosos!.-dijo Finlandia, el cual no se había dado cuenta que el par se encontraba ahí.

Pasaron los días y llegó el momento del viaje. Todos los nórdicos fueron a acompañar a la pareja al aeropuerto. Se subieron a un autobús, que no estaba vacío. Una chica despreocupadamente osó, para su desgracia, sentarse en el asiento reservado para madres gestantes. Ni corto ni perezoso, Dinamarca se acercó a botarla del asiento. Sin embargo, la muchacha se negaba a pararse al no ver a ninguna mujer embarazada. Antes de que el danés señalara a Islandia, Noruega le echó al troll. Al final, el embarazado país se sentó en los asientos comunes. No era para tanto.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, ayudaron a la pareja a cargar sus maletas y llevarlas a donde debían ser pesadas. Ambos hicieron los trámites necesarios y se fueron a la sala de embarque no sin antes despedirse de todos.

Bueno..aquí el tercer capítulo…sé que prometí que iba a escribir sobre cuando fueran a contarle la noticia a los asiáticos…no merezco perdón…..-se deprime- (u o u)..-se recupera- (o w o)…pero metí una pareja más….aunque como verán…no hice una escena muy fuerte…nunca he escrito una de todas maneras…veré yaoi para inspirarme (* ¬ *)….para los que no se han enterado…he abierto una encuesta sobre el futuro bebé en mi perfil..quisiera saber si desean que fuera uno o más….mujer u hombre…gemelos o gemelas o mellizos…una niña y un niño..por favor pásense por mi perfil y voten….se los agradeceré un montón…

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán los asiáticos….si no lo cumplo…les mando mi cabeza...

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. Los Asiáticos deben saberlo

Hola a todos!..Aquí actualizo un nuevo capítulo…..espero que le guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mpreg

_Nadie los esperaba en el aeropuerto. Conociendo a los asiáticos, seguro llegaría tarden. Hong Kong e Islandia realizaron los trámites debidos y cogieron un taxi al salir. China era un lugar pintoresco, más bien Beijing, aunque era la capital, ninguna capital reúne la esencia de todo un país. A través de la ventana del automóvil podía verse a miles de personas, edificios nuevos y construcciones milenarias juntas, estatuas de Buda y dragones amenazantes. Después de cerca de hora de viaje, comenzaron a verse campos de cultivos alternándose con las casas, las cuales se fueron convirtiendo en cabañas sencillas._

_-Pensé que China vivía en algún tipo de palacio, alguna residencia imperial en medio de la Ciudad Prohibida.-exclamó Islandia algo desconcertado._

_-Vivió miles de años junto a los emperadores en el Palacio del Cielo, ya sabes, rodeado de miles de concubinas, eunucos y sirvientes…..pero cuando llegó la Revolución tuvo que mudarse al campo, con los pobres.-le respondió Hong Kong adormitado._

_-Me imagino que tanta fastuosidad cansa, de todas maneras.-suspiró el nórdico profundamente._

_Finalmente llegaron a una casa que se distinguía de las demás. Era grande y estaba rodeada de jardines. Atravesaron un pórtico que se abrió para dar paso a una laguna llena de flores de loto. Hong Kong cogió a Islandia de la mano y lo llevó al fondo del lugar a través de la vegetación. Lo que había visto afuera era una especie de muralla. La verdadera casa era pequeña, las plantas habían ocupado todo el espacio. Tocaron la puerta y a través del material se pudo ver una figura que se acercaba._

_-¡Aiyah Hong Kong-aru! Ni hao….y todavía estaba preparando tod…._

_-Ni hao Nini.- saludó el otro asiático._

_-Buenos días, Sr….dijo Islandia en un susuro._

_-¡¿Islandia-aru?...-exclamó China sorprendido.-Hong Kong, no me dijiste que traías a una visita._

_-Ahora ya lo sabes.-agregó Hong Kong escuetamente._

_-¡No seas grosero, aiyah!.-chilló Yao olvidándose del invitado.- Perdóname Islandia, pasen y siéntense…como verán nadie ha llegado todavía._

_Mientras pasaban a una mesa, Islandia sentía la mirada escrutadora del mayor de los asiáticos. _

_El comedor era amplio y había un armario lleno de piezas de porcelana china finamente trabajada. China fue a la cocina y trajo té de jazmín y unos bocadillos al vapor. Nadie decía nada. Sólo esperaron a los demás asiáticos a que llegaran. Sus caras de felicidad por reencontrarse cambiaban a un gesto de incomodidad al ver al muchacho nórdico._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿QUÉ?-exclamaron los asiáticos sorprendidos ante la noticia de Hong Kong. Sus ojos se pasaban de él a Islandia, quién se sentía realmente incómodo bajo las miradas penetrantes.

-Vamos a ser padres. Is tiene un mes de embarazo.-repitió Hong Kong mientras le cogía la mano a la madre de su hijo.

China y Japón entraron en una especie de histeria colectiva muda. Se miraban entre ellos para luego hacer saltar sus ojos entre Hong Kong e Islandia intermitentemente. Corea por primera vez en su vida se quedó callado. Tailandia, Macau y Vietnam se limitaban a sonreír entre la sorpresa y la incertidumbre. De repente…un sonido de porcelana rompiéndose…

-Perdónenme, limpiaré el desastre.- Taiwán había dejado caer su taza, la cual se había roto salpicando el té por la mesa. Limpió el charco con la manga de su propio vestido. Sentía que el corazón le explotaría.

Pasaron unos segundos, capaz minutos…..un tiempo extenso e incómodo en que nadie dijo palabra alguna. El silencio se hizo insostenible, nadie decía nada. Ni si quiera unas felicitaciones.

-Bueno, sólo pasé para darles la noticia. Vámonos Is.- añadió Hong Kong jalando al nórdico. Leía en la cara de sus hermanos que no se habían tomado para nada bien el asunto.

-Espera….sólo que…nosotros pensamos…-añadió China mientras miraba de reojo a Taiwán. La pobre tenía la cara roja y los ojos aguados.

Hong Kong se dio cuenta del estado de Mei. -¿Te pasa algo?.-dijo cortante.

-Yo, es que yo..no es nada….….-balbuceaba la muchacha. Sentía como las lágrimas le corrían por la garganta.

-Acompáñame al baño, Mei.- Vietnam se dirigió a está mientras la llevaba lejos de los demás. Todos sabían el porqué de su reacción. Islandia también tuvo un presentimiento.

-Si no tienen nada que decir mejor nos vamos…..-Hong Kong siguió en lo mismo.

-Es muy tarde…dudo que tengan un boleto de avión para las próximas horas….les prepararé un par de habitaciones.-ofreció China. Nadie quería tocar el tema.

-Con una basta y sobra.-exclamó Hong Kong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar de la casa, Mei lloraba. Vietnam sólo la miraba. Sabía darles el espacio a las personas. Decirle…"no llores"…sería no dejarla vivir su emoción. Cuando se haya calmado hablarían.

-¿Qué has pensado?. –le dijo la vietnamita a la otra muchacha.

-Nunca nos había dicho nada de que tenía algo con alguien…de repente, viene y dic e que va a tener un hijo…

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Nada…debe estar enamorado del chico…digo…pensé que todavía tenía una oportunidad…creo que he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo…las indirectas no sirven…quisiera decir que estoy feliz por él…..

-Nadie te obliga a estarlo…eres libre de sentir lo que te nazca….a la familia del chico tampoco le debe haber caído bien la noticia….

A Mei le gustaba Hong Kong. Todos pensaban que ellos estarían juntos y todo quedaría en familia. Islandia era un intruso. A nadie le cayó bien la noticia del embarazo. Aunque…..

-Corea. Vete por favor.- exclamó Hong Kong al ver la figura del asiático a través de las mamparas de la habitación.

-Perdóname. Sólo quería decirte que estoy muy feliz por ti. Un bebé es un regalo de la vida. Perdona a los demás, por favor. –Era raro escuchar a Yong Soo tan serio, pero sus palabras eran reconfortantes.

-Detesto a mi familia. Lo único que saben hacer es callar y darte la espalda cuando algo no les gusta. Son incapaces de decirte algo en la cara, esperan que te sientas un villano y les pidas perdón. Prefiero a tu hermano, aunque sea tuvo el valor de expresar lo que pensaba.-Hong Kong se sentía miserable.

-Aunque meta su nariz donde no le corresponde….es verdad….que te apliquen la ley del hielo es peor a que te insulten…-respondió Islandia mientras abrazaba a Hong Kong. No era nunca el que tomaba la acción en la relación y a pesar de que iban a tener un hijo, cosas nimias como éstas se volvían muy especiales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lárgate, Corea-aru. -China vio figura de su hermano menor a través de las mamparas de la habitación. Jugaba damas con Japón.

-Han sido injustos con Hong, aniki. Si en vez de Islandia hubiera sido Taiwán o Vietnam…..o cualquiera de nosotros, nadie se sentiría así…..

-¿Por qué estás hablando así-aru?...te desconozco….. –China seguía sin abrir las puertas de su cuarto.

-Los desconozco a ustedes…..Hong es nuestro hermano….parece que tus miles de años en este planeta no te han servido de nada….. –fue lo último que dijo Corea antes de irse. Sus palabras hicieron eco en el corazón de China toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A media noche, Hong Kong salió de la habitación que ocupaba con Islandia para tomar agua en la cocina. Allí se encontró con Taiwán.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- le preguntó Hong Kong con el semblante serio.

-Lo mismo que tú.-la muchacha no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Lo dudo…¿Qué fue lo de esta tarde?

-No fue nada. Me sentí mal….

-Por el embarazo de Is.-completó Hong Kong.

-¡Sería incapaz de sentirme infeliz por algo así!..¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que yo te gustaba?.-exclamó el chico con el mismo gesto de dureza.

-Yo…yo..no…..-suspiró Mei con la cabeza gacha-¿Te habías dado cuenta?

-Hace tiempo…..

-Y no me dijiste nada….

-Porque yo ya estaba con Is….

-Y lo quieres…

-Y lo amo….lo siento Mei…-Hong Kong se dio media vuelta y se regresó a su habitación dejando sola a Taiwán.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno..aquí el cuarto capítulo…y les dijeron todo a los asiáticos…he cuplido mi promesa…así que me quedo con mi cabeza jojojojojojo… no se lo tomaron para nada bien…a Taiwán le gusta Hong Kong, Corea es que más cuerdo de todos y Vietnam parece tener más sabiduría que China…..

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	5. El chisme se ha corrido

Hola a todos!..Aquí actualizo un nuevo capítulo…..espero que le guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mpreg

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hong Kong se tuvo que quedar en Asia. Como país debía cumplir sus propias responsabilidades. Igual Islandia. Éste se tuvo que regresar a su propio territorio. Aunque ahora que estaba embarazado los nórdicos no lo dejaban solo ni un momento. Si no podía estar con Noruega o Dinamarca se iba a casa de Finlandia y Suecia. Sentía mareos todo el día, a veces tenía que quedarse en cama. Los tres primeros meses de gestación siempre eran los más difíciles. Aunque comía bien. El otro día se subió a una balanza por primera vez desde que se enteró que estaba esperando un hijo. Había subido cuatro kilos. Se levantó la camiseta y todavía no se notaba nada.

-Is, buenos días, ¿Te sientes bien hoy?...-le saludó Noruega. Éste pasaba un tiempo en su casa. Se había quedado con él pues no podía viajar con los mareos continuos que sufría.

-Sí, creo.-respondió Islandia.

-Bien, creo que olvidé decirte. Hoy día tienes tu primera cita con el médico. Cámbiate porque después del almuerzo salimos.

-¿Al médico?...Quería ir con Hong Kong…..

-Sólo te van a revisar…todavía no vas a ver al bebé…tienes muy poco tiempo de embarazo como para poder verlo….tienen que hacerte una dieta y programarte tus controles…

-Si es así, está bien….

Islandia escogió su ropa de siempre. Cuando quiso ponérsela…nada le entraba….ni la camisa ni los pantalones. Tuvo que coger una camiseta suelta y unos pantalones con elástico. Si seguía subiendo de peso así de rápido tendría que usar ropa de maternidad antes de llegar a la mitad del embarazo.

-Pensé que te pondrías tu ropa de siempre.-exclamó Noruega mientras ponía la mesa para almorzar.

-Ya no me entra.-agregó el otro nórdico sonrojado.

-¿Ya no te entra?...¿Cuántos kilos has subido, Is?

-Cuatro

-¡¿Cuatro kilos?...¡Es demasiado para un solo mes de embarazo!...Is, el doctor te va a poner a dieta….

-Ni que lo digas….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aló….aló…-Hong Kong hablaba por el auricular del teléfono.

-¿Aló, Hong Kong?

-¿Inglaterra?¿Pasó algo?- el inglés llamaba a su excolonia, cosa que no era muy común pues después de su regreso a China su comunicación se redujo a casi nada.

-Me enteré que estás esperando un hijo con Islandia.

-¡¿Qué coños?...-el asiático tenía un presentimiento sobre quién estaba extendiendo el chisme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Reunión de los Aliados**_

_-Bien, ¿podemos comenzar esto de una buena vez?-dijo el inglés de mala gana._

_-Oui Anglaterre, pero como siempre falta alguien….Rusia, ¿No sabes dónde se ha metido China esta vez?-agregó el francés aburrido._

_-Para nada, ufuu. No lo he visto desde la última reunión, da. –respondió Iván con su característica risita._

_De repente, Yao hizo su aparición. No estaba sonriendo como siempre. Es más….tenía cara de tristeza._

_-¿Eres tú China?...pareces una versión zombie de ti mismo.-exclamó América._

_-Aiyah….he tenido que resolver unos problemas por mi casa-aru. _

_-¿Algunos de tus hermanos rebelándose de nuevo?-preguntó Inglaterra sin mayor interés._

_-Más bien reproduciéndose, Sr. Opio-aru.- respondió China_

_-¿Reproduciéndose?-Francia pensó que había oído mal._

_-Sip, Hong Kong….ese niño va a tener un hijo…_

_-¿Un hijo?-dijeron todos al unísono._

_-¿Qué hablas, China?...los países no podemos tener hijos…..-replicó América riéndose._

_-Eso es lo que todos creíamos…..Islandia se hizo la prueba de embarazo y salió positivo.–respondió China sin cambiar su expresión de miseria._

_-¡¿QUÉ?- todos se unieron en un solo grito. Aunque el más afectado fue Francia. Su cara paso a tener una expresión de sorpresa a una de desesperación. Se le pegó a Inglaterra llorando._

_-¡Aléjate de mí rana pervertida!...-el inglés trataba de zafarse de Francis._

_-Oye Iggy, ¿Qué le pasa a Francia?...no es para tanto…-preguntó América confundido…_

_-Es que este tipo, desde tiempos inmemoriales se ha metido con cualquier cosa que tenga dos patas….desde países hasta personas…y quién sabe que otras especies…..si los países pueden tener hijos….él debe tener descendencia regada por toda la galaxia.-trató de explicar Inglaterra…._

_-¡Como si tú no te hubieras metido con bastante gente también, Anglaterre!-chilló el francés mientras mordía su pañuelo._

_-¡Qué hablas cerdo promiscuo!..¡Cómo osas compararme contigo!-respondió Inglaterra con los ojos en blanco._

_-Ahí va otra pelea entre los mismos, ufuu.-exclamó Rusia feliz desde su asiento._

_-¡No te hagas el santo Anglaterre!...en tus épocas de pirata te metiste con mínimo uno por cada puerto….no me vengas a mentir…_

_-¡Jajajajajajajajaja…entonces Iggy también debe tener hartos hijos regados por el mundo!-se rió Alfred ruidosamente._

_-¡No escuches a este idiota, América!...¡Yo no tengo hijos!...Criarte me bastó como para querer ser padre….encima mira como terminaste…._

_-¡Eso fue cruel!...¡Además casi nunca viniste a visitarme!...Venías cada mil años y encima me hacías comer la porquería que cocinabas….-respondió América entre gritos también…._

_-¡Eres un malagradecido!...Te hubiera dejado en manos de Francia y quisiera verte cómo hubieras terminado…_

_-Hablando de excolonias…¿América, me pasas el teléfono de tu hermano?- dijo Francia aún alarmado.-Tengo una consulta que hacerle._

_-¿De mi hermano?-América no recordaba tener un hermano._

_-Sí, de tu hermano…..Canadá…¿Lo recuerdas?..._

_-Hermano….Canadá…¡Ah, ya recordé!...Marvin…¿Para qué quieres su teléfono?..._

_-Oye estúpido, no me digas que también…-Inglaterra sospechaba del porqué Francia quería llamar a su también excolonia._

_-¡¿Voy a ser tío, Francia?- chilló América…que aún no tenía muy claro quién era ese tal Canadá…._

_-Eso es lo que quiero saber, ahora dame el teléfono por favor….._

_-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…No lo tengo…._

_-ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL….maldita sea….-Francia abandonó la sala maldiciendo al estúpido de Alfred…_

_-No tienen por qué preocuparse…si los países podemos tener hijos….el plan ruso de dominación mundial podrá llevarse finalmente a cabo- dijo Rusia rodeado de su aura maligna- ¡TODOS SERÁN UNO CON RUSIA KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL…!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así fue como me enteré, Hong Kong.- dijo Inglaterra a través del auricular.

-Al final todos iban a terminar enterándose…pero pensé que sería poco antes de que Is diera a luz.- agregó el asiático resignado. Ya sabría quiénes serían el centro de atención en la próxima reunión mundial.

-El asunto es bien grave…por decirlo de algún modo…ninguno de nosotros sabía que un país podía quedar embarazado.-explicó Inglaterra preocupado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Chat Activo**_

TheHeroUS: ¿A qué no saben de qué me he enterado?

Fujoshi3lover: ¿Qué los resfriados no se curan con hamburguesas?

Nihon-kun: Sr. América, los chismes son malos…

GreekCat: Japón-san…capaz sea información necesaria…

SpaTomato: ¿Cómo la que te pierdes mientras duermes en las reuniones mundiales?...jajajajajajaja

Romano_S: ¡Calla bastardo!...Dejen que hable el yankee…

SpaTomato: Lovi-love 3 3 3 3….

Romano_S: ¡Deja de poner corazones, maldito imbécil!

AwesomePrussian: ¡¿Me extrañaron?...kesesesese….

Fujoshi3lover: NO…dejen al yankee hablar…

Ita-chan-ve: Ve..¿de qué hablan?

Romano_S: Ya llegaste idiota…con tal de que no….

Deutschland: ¿Italia estás por aquí?

Ita-chan-ve: ¡Doitsu, doitsu!

Romano_S: …viniera con el macho patatas…che palle…

ChocoxBel: ¿Me pierdo de algo?

TheHeroUS: ¡HONG KONG E ISLANDIA VAN A TENER UN HIJO!

Fujoshi3lover: Bah…eres un gringo atrasado…Finlandia y Suecia también tienen un hijo…

TheHeroUS: No…Islandia está embarazado…

Nihon-kun: China ya les fue con el chisme…por qué no aprenderá a ser discreto…

TheHeroUS: ¡Ven que es verdad!

Fujoshi3lover: ¡¿QUÉ?

GreekCat: ¿Los países podemos quedar embarazados?

Romano_S: Eso parece…porca miseria…

SpaTomato: ¡¿Un bebé? 3 3 3 3

AwesomePrussian: Se me adelantaron…..

Ita-chan-ve: No entiendo…ve….

Deutschland: Un bebé, Italia…un hijo…

ChocoxBel: ¡Un bebito…re-cute 3 3 3 3!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno..aquí el quinto capítulo…el chisme ya se regó como pólvora….el próximo será sobre la cita de Is con el médico….cada vez que escribo "embarazado"…el corrector de Word me quiere corregir y poner "embarazada"…no sabe que es el mpreg….

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	6. El secreto de la Vida

Hola a todos!..Aquí actualizo un nuevo capítulo…..espero que le guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mpreg

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Islandia y Noruega visitaron al médico. Éste no pudo hacer nada más allá de preguntarle los datos y programarle los controles al gestante. Recién podrían hacerle una ecografía cuando tenga tres meses de embarazo. Con respecto al peso de Islandia, iba a tener que reducir lo que ingería sí o sí. El doctor le hizo un plan alimenticio de detallado, del cual Noruega se haría cargo que cumpliera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Campamento del Eje**

Nuestros queridos amigos, los países del Eje, se encontraban como siempre perdidos en una isla en medio de la nada. Japón se había ido a comprar comida al Barrio Chino, y de paso regañar a Yao por difundir el chisme del embarazo de Islandia. Italia y Alemania se quedaron en la fogata.

-Italia…desde ahora tendremos nuevas reglas….En primer lugar, dormiremos a un mínimo de dos metros de distancia uno del otro.- le informaba Alemania a su despreocupado amigo

-Ehhhhhhhhh….¿Por qué Doitsu? Ve…es muy aburrido dormir así…además hace frío….- protestó Feliciano haciendo pucheros….

-Ese es el punto número dos, usarás un pijama para dormir…..todos debemos permanecer vestidos….sobre todo tú…quiero ver que uses pantalones…

-Eso es imposible….la ropa pica de noche ve….

-¡Lo vas a hacer y punto!...Tenemos que tomar medidas extremas para prevenir situaciones indeseadas.-exclamó Ludwig muy seriamente. ¡Ahora ve a cambiarte!

-No lo haré, ve…usar pantalones en el día es suficiente…..

-Italia, no me obligues a usar la fuerza…..

-Ve, ¿Por qué sales con todo esto de repente?...No entiendo..-exclamó Italia mientras trataba de acercarse a Alemania (sin pantalones).

-¡No te acerques!...Voy a tener que ser drástico…-chilló el rubio.

-¿Ve?

Japón regresó con una buena dotación de bocadillos chinos aunque no encontró al chino en sí. Sin embargo, menuda sorpresa se encontró al volver y ver a sus dos compañeros….

-¡Doitsu, para…ve!...No lo puedo soportar.-se quejaba el italiano

-Vas a tener que aguantar por tu propio bien…-agregó el alemán…

-¡Esto es demasiado, ve!...Estoy sudando….peor va a ser más tarde…no me lo vas a meter, ve…

-¡Italia-kun! ¡Alemania-san!...¡¿Qué están haciendo?...-gritó el pobre Kiku al ver a sus amigos forcejeando en el piso mientras el más alto le aplicaba una llave al otro…

-¡Nihon-kun!...¡Sálvameeee!...¡No quiero usar pantalones!...¡Doitsu me quiere meter en esa cosa!-exclamaba Italia entre jadeos mientras señalaba la prenda que tenía Alemania en la mano.

-¿Acaso quieres quedar embarazado, Italia?...Lo hago por tu bien….no nos conviene tener un soldado en gestación…además te pondrías más inútil de lo que ya eres…Durmiendo sin nada puedes pescar un embarazo…

-¡Prefiero estar embarazado si eso significa no hacer nada, ve!

-Esteeeee… Alemania, san….el hecho de que Italia-kun duerma desnudo no tendría por qué provocar un embarazo…-trataba de explicar el japonés…

-¿Ves, Doitsu?...Me has salvado de una, Nihon.- dijo el italiano agradecido.

-¿Acaso no tienes que estar en contacto con una persona desnuda para que se produzca un embarazo?- preguntó Alemania confundido.

-Bueno, sí ….es decir…no….no de esa forma…es…un contacto más…..ehhhh- Kiku encontraba demasiado vergonzoso el explicar cómo se fabricaban los bebés.- Creo que otra persona te lo explicaría mejor…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En Italia o algo así**

-¡Fratello!...¡Fratello!...Tengo algo que preguntarte…-chillaba el menor de los hermanos italianos mientras buscaba al mayor en su casa.

-Che palle, porca miseria..¿Qué quieres ahora?...¡¿No ves que estoy limpiando?...-le gritó Romano….

-¡Ve, perdón fratello!...Pensé que estabas durmiendo…como vi que estabas echado…

-¡Maldición!...No eres el único que hace las cosas con los ojos cerrados…¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quería preguntarte si sabías cómo se hace para quedar embarazado….-exclamó Feliciano con mucha curiosidad…

-¡No me digas que quieres tener un hijo con el macho patatas!..Maldición, sólo eso me faltaba,…tener un sobrino con pinta de fisicoculturista….-lloró Romano fuertemente…

-¡Qué hablas, ve!...Sólo quiero saber qué se tiene que hacer…

-Buenos, si es así está bien..¡Qué felicidad que hayas recurrido a mi gran inteligencia y enorme sabiduría!- rió el mayor mientras abrazaba al menor.-Espérate un momento que ahorita te traigo la respuesta.

Romano se fue corriendo a buscar un teléfono. Marcó el número de España. Él tendría que darle la respuesta si no quería quedar como un idiota frente a Feliciano.

-Aló…España…

-¿Ehhhhh?...¿Eres tu Lovi-love?...¡Estoy tan contento que te acuerdes del jefe España de vez en cuando!- Antonio lloraba de alegría cada vez que Romano lo llamaba.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!...Te llamo porque tengo que preguntarte algo….

- ¡Qué felicidad que hayas recurrido a mi gran inteligencia y enorme sabiduría!-exclamó España por el auricular….

-Ya cierra la boca, maldición….quería saber….¿Cómo haces para quedar embarazado?...

-¿Lovi?...¿Quieres tener un bebé?...¡Awwwwwwwww!...Tan tierno…..No pensé que me lo pedirías tan directamente…pero yo estoy muy feliz de tener un bebé contigo…-España moría de hemorragia nasal al otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Qué coños estás hablando?...¡¿En qué momento es dicho algo por el estilo?...Maldición… sólo quiero saber cómo haces para quedar embarazado….

-¿No lo sabes?...Ya decía yo por qué me ofrecías tener un hijo de la nada- la voz de España se tornó melancólica-…Escucha…para quedar embarazado…tienes que conseguirte una pareja y ***** en ******** y luego hacer ******* debajo de ******* o encima de ******** con ******** o *******…suena asqueroso….pero después de nueve meses nace un lindo bebé…

Pasaron unos minutos…varios minutos y Romano no salía de donde se había metido….así que Feliciano fue a buscarlo…

-¡Fratello!...¿Tan difícil es la respuesta que no puedes explicármela?...¿Fratello?...¿Estás ahí?...

-¡¿Cómo coños pensó ese idiota que querría tener un hijo con él si tenía que hacer todas esas cosas?...¡Cuando lo vea lo voy a mataaaaaar ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL!- chilló Romano en estado de shock…

-¡Fratello!...¿Ya me explicas qué se hace para quedar embarazado?

-¡Vete, maldición!...¿Acaso tengo cara enciclopedia?...¡Anda a preguntarle a otra persona!…..

-Pero fratello…tú me dijiste que….

-¡LÁRGATE….. ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feliciano se fue a buscar ayuda a otra nación. Dando vueltas por aquí y por acá…llegó donde….

-¡Francia-niichan!...

-¡Ita-chan!...¡Qué felicidad que has venido a visitar a Francia! Ahohohon…-era el día de suerte de Francis…él suele buscar a sus presas…hoy día una vino a él….

-¡Quería preguntarte cómo se hace para quedar embarazado!-gritó el pobre Feliciano. La que le esperaba.

-Así que has venido por una clase didáctica con Francia-niichan…..¿No estará por ahí Alemania, verdad?- Francia tenía que asegurarse que no terminaría en el hospital con múltiple facturas debido a los golpes del hermano de Prussia.

-No está conmigo…..¿por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó el inocente italiano.

-No estará West…¡Pero estoy yo que soy más awesome!...kesesesese..-Prussia apareció de la nada.

-Sí que eres inoportuno, idiota…..-dijo Francia con ganas de fulminar a cierto albino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la casa de Francia…**

-¿Qué querías que te explicara?- a Francia se le había quitado toda la felicidad de que Feliciano lo visitara….

-Francia-niichan…sonabas más amable afuera…-exclamó Feliciano desilusionado…

-Te parece…impresión tuya….querías que te explicara cómo quedar embarazado ¿no?...

-¡¿Voy a ser tío?...Todo el mundo se le está adelantando a oresama…..primero el chino cejón con el niño nórdico….y luego West y el italiano que no abre los ojos….-chilló Prussia.

-¿Ah?- el italiano que no abre los ojos estaba confundido…Doitsu me dijo que no podía dormir desnudo sino iba a quedar embarazado, pero luego vino Japón y me dijo que tenía que haber otro tipo de contacto….después le pregunté a mi hermano Romano y tampoco sabía…

-No les hagas caso, Italia…bien el asunto es que para quedar embarazado tienes que…..-trató de decir el francés..pero fue interrumpido por….

-Tienes que pedírselo al ave más cercana…personalmente no sabía que uno podía quedar embarazado…pero son las aves las que traen a los hijos…..-explicó Prussia mientras Francia se daba cabezazos contra la pared.

-¡¿Cómo rayos no pueden saber cómo se queda uno embarazado?...Eso es lo más básico en esta vida….Ni he terminado de resolver mi problema con Canadá….-Francia ya había roto la pared de tanto golpe….Voy a tener que tomar otras medidas para acabar con la ignorancia….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por teléfono no…..**

-Aló….¿Con Hungr….

-¡No creas que me olvidado de ti!...Francia…¡TIENES QUE SALDAR CUENTAS CON MI SARTÉN!..

-Señorita Hungría…¿o debería decir señor?...-rió Francia por el teléfono….

-Gracioso te crees…..todo mi menaje me quedará chico para torturarte….-chilló Hungría a punto de reventar.

-Deja eso para después…tengo un favor que pedirte….tú eres la única que me puede ayudar…

-¿A sí…?...Pídeselo a otra….

-Realmente te va a interesar….después de enterarnos del embarazado del chico nórdico ha habido gran confusión…no sólo porque los países no sabíamos que podíamos quedar embarazados….

-Debes estar sufriendo después de saber eso…¿Cuántos hijos te has enterado que tienes?...

-Chistosita…..no te voy a mandar el buen material que he recopilado….-Francia sabía cómo chantajear a la fujoshi…

-Jejeje…¿no puedes pasar una bromita?...¿Qué decías mi querido amigo?

-El asunto es que muchos no saben cómo se puede quedar embarazado…mira que hasta creen que los pájaros traen a los bebés…

-Ese debió ser el idiota de Prussia…..¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?...

-Que me ayudes a organizar una charla informativa…tenemos que desasnar a todos estos analfabestias…..no podremos hacer nada con el mundo si comienzan a nacer países por doquier….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno..aquí el sexto capítulo…perdón por hacer la parte del médico tan corta…es que no la encontré interesante…y creo que me estoy saliendo un poco del asunto…pero prometo regresar a lo de Is y Hong Kong…sólo quise hacer algo ligero para esta parte….la noticia les chocó demasiado a todos…espero que lo disfruten…. Por otro lado, las musas literarias me abandonaron….las malvadas me dejaron a mi suerte…..es que se alimentan de reviews…si no los ven…me abandonan…es raro..pero cuando siento que no puedo escribir y veo un review que dice que le gustó a alguien la historia o dándome un consejo…..me vuelve la imaginación…..pienso que le pasa a la mayoría de escritoras de por aquí….así que un "me gusta"...o "creo que esto debería ser así"….son la comida favorita de mi creatividad….

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	7. Vayamos por buen camino

Hola a todos!..Aquí actualizo un nuevo capítulo…..espero que le guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mpreg

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nore, ¿realmente debo comerme esto?-Islandia hacía pucheros. Estaba harto de la dieta que su hermano mayor estaba preparándole.

-Sí, debes hacerlo, ya estás para llegar al segundo mes y sólo has engordado un kilo más.- replicó Noruega con cara de satisfacción.

-No repliques, Is. Noru se está esforzándose por prepararte cosas saludables.-agregó Dinamarca quién se había pasado por la casa de Noruega.

-Cállate tú, nadie ha pedido tu opinión. Tú deberías empezar a cuidar de tu salud, el alcohol ya debe haber hecho un holocausto en tu cerebro.- rió Islandia.-¿No crees, Nore?

-No me sorprendería que fuera cierto, su comportamiento demuestra que ha perdido bastante masa encefálica.-exclamó Noruega seriamente. Hubiera querido reírse, pero nunca lo haría frente a Dinamarca.

-Son tan crueles, yo vengo de buena intención a hacerles compañía a mis hermanitos.-lloró Dinamarca. Siempre hacían coalición contra él.

De pronto, comenzó a sentirse como si humo invadiese el ambiente.

-Is, métete a tu habitación. Parece que hay una fuga de gas por aquí. –le ordenó Noruega a su hermano mayor.

-No es ninguna fuga de gas ni nada por el estilo.-Islandia sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y vio confirmada sus sospechas.-Es pólvora.-agregó mientras volteó a ver a los otros nórdicos.- Hola, Hong. No me avisaste que venías.-le saludó Islandia al asiático que estaba afuera.

-¡Qué te dije de volar las puertas!...¡Tenemos un timbre!-inmediatamente al escuchar a su hermano mencionar al asiático, Noruega salió a gritarle.

-No he volado nada, es mi perfume. ¿Huele a quemado o algo así?-saludó Hong Kong con su usual gesto de despreocupación.

-¿Ha pasado algo?...¿Vas a quedarte, verdad?- Islandia se fijó en las maletas que traía el asiático.-Ya te extrañaba.-le sonrió.-Ves, Noru, vas a poder darte un respiro. Ya voy a estar acompañado, podré regresar a mi casa.

-Ni sueñes Is, no te voy a dejar solo con el chico asiático. Ya los dejé solos antes y mira lo que pasó.-dijo Noruega en un tono tajante.

-Se nota que usted no entiende de Biología. Hagamos lo que hagamos, Is no va a tener otro bebé.-Hong Kong agregó con una voz que hizo enfadar aún más a Noruega.

-¡No!. Ya lo dije, Islandia. Te quedas conmigo y el niño se regresa a su casa, punto.

-No, se va a ir. Si él se va, yo me voy con él. Quiero estar con el padre de mi hijo.-chilló Islandia poniéndose al lado de Hong Kong.

-Está bien, maldición. Se van a quedar los dos aquí.-Noruega cedió. Peor era que Islandia viajara por quién sabe cuánto tiempo a la casa del pirómano de Hong Kong.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa. No habían terminado de comer.

-¿Estás escapando de algo, verdad?-le preguntó Islandia a Hong Kong.

-Quisiera saber qué haces para tener tan buen sexto sentido.-le respondió indirectamente el asiático.

-Espero que no sea de la policía por haber incendiado algo por ahí.-gruñó Noruega.

-No, huí de los asiáticos. De la nada Nini (China) me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que harían otra reunión de los asiáticos y que el lugar de concentración sería mi casa. –se explicó Hong Kong con una cara de molestia.

-No debiste haberlos dejado plantados.-le reprochó Islandia.

-Aparte de ni siquiera haberse tomado la molestia de llamarme. Me pidieron que no te llevara. Me escribió dándome a entender que no querían a nadie que no sea asiático en el grupo. Me dijeron que estuviera solo.

-Capaz quieren hablar de cosas que no competen en nada a nuestro bebé.-añadió Islandia.

-Nuestro bebé es tan asiático como ellos. Y tú lo tienes adentro. Acaso cuando nazca van a decir: "Nos vamos a reunir los asiáticos pero no traigas ni a tu hijo porque sólo es mitad asiático ni a su madre". Es estúpido.- replicó Hong Kong con enojo.

-Tienes razón.-Islandia se sentía triste de las familias se estuvieran resquebrajando por el asunto.-Un hijo debería unir a las personas, el nuestro parece que lo único que va a lograr es romper los lazos que tenemos con nuestras familias.- añadió Islandia mientras se cogía el vientre.

-Me voy a quedar aquí por un tiempo. ¿Está bien?- Hong Kong se dirigió a Noruega.

-Lo que necesites.-Noruega no podía negarse viendo la situación.

-Además, tenemos que planear cómo vamos a hacer cuando el niño nazca. Tiene que vivir con su mamá y su papá. Aunque creo que se te haría más fácil a ti vivir por aquí que a mí irme a Asia.-agregó Islandia mientras jalaba a Hong Kong.-Vamos a desempacar. Gracias por todo , Noru.

-Gracias.-Hong Kong dijo mientras era arrastrado por su novio.

Ambos salieron del comedor y dejaron a Noruega y a Dinamarca solos.

-Qué se puede hacer cuando los niños crecen.-dijo Dinamarca pensativo.

-Cuando se adelantan a lo que deben vivir en otro momento.-le reprochó Noruega

-Aunque digas eso, están actuando con madurez. Eso no lo puedes negar.

-Ya te he dicho que odio oírte hablar como si fueras una persona seria.

-Odias cuando tengo la razón.-rió Dinamarca. Aunque sea ellos han sido lo suficientemente valientes como para aceptar lo que están sintiendo hacerse cargo de ello.-agregó mientras miraba directamente a Noruega aunque este desviara la miraba.

-Dime lo que me quieres decir sin rodeos.-Noruega lo miraba con los ojos como si fueran puñales.

-A ver te lo diré una vez más, al frente tuyo para que después no te hagas el desentendido.

-Te dije que iba a pasar algo así.-Islandia le decía a Hong Kong, quienes escuchaban la conversación de los otros dos nórdicos detrás de la pared.

-Ya quisiera tener tu intuición.-le respondió Hong Kong con los oídos bien puestos.

-Me gustas.-Dinamarca miraba directamente a Noruega.

-…

-Y no necesariamente como amigo.

-…..

-¿Por qué eres incapaz de decir que no si no sientes lo mismo por mí?

-…-Noruega no podía evitar sonrojarse. El cuerpo no miente, las piernas le temblaban y una gota de sudor corría por su sien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

China y Japón aprovecharon una reunión entre sus superiores para hablar de Hong Kong.

-No, Hong Kong no me ha respondido nada-aru.-le decía China al isleño.

-La otra vez pasamos la raya. La ley del hielo fue demasiado helada.-Japón le respondió al mayor.

-Odio decir que el más maduro fue Corea-aru.

-Eso parece, ahora que queremos pedirle disculpas, no quiere ni hablarnos.

-¡Aiyah!...Creo que no debí decirle que sólo viniera él…creo que lo debe haber tomado como un rechazo al niño Nórdico-aru….

-No me sorprende eso viniendo de usted.- Japón dijo resignado.

-Le voy a volver a escribir-aru…..Seré claro esta vez….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Clase de Educación Sexual con Hungría y Francia-oniichan.**

Hungría y Francia había reunido a varios países, menos a los nórdicos y a los asiáticos. Tenían que aclarar bien el asunto del embarazo, así que congregaron una reunión de "emergencia" en casa de la húngara. Sin embargo, no les mencionaron el objetivo del evento. Aunque varios sospechaban de algo por ser Elizabeta y Francis los organizadores.

-Bien, buenos días a todos. Se deben estar preguntando por qué han sido llamados a esta reunión.-tomó la palabra Hungría.

-Teniendo a Francia como responsable, debe ser por algo pornográfico seguramente.-opinó Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido.

-Mal, Anglaterre.-le respondió Francia. Es algo que Hungría-san y yo hemos preparado para sacarlos de su ignorancia. Los e-mails que recibieron y muchos contestaron sobre una encuesta con respecto al embarazo no fue ninguna carta de parte de sus superiores para el control de la natalidad.

-Con eso quisimos saber sus conocimientos sobre la concepción, gestación y parto. Como sabemos que los países podemos quedar embarazados, debemos aclarar el asunto. Por sus respuestas en el formulario, han sido llamados todos ustedes.-explicó Hungría.

-Nos van a decir cómo vienen los niños al mundo…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...Ya estamos bien grandes como para eso.-rió América desde su lugar.

-Cállate, América. Tú explicación de cómo viene un niño al mundo tenía metidos a los aliens y a Ronald McDonald.-chilló Francia.-Pero no te culpo, todo es responsabilidad del cejón este- señalando a Inglaterra.-Que ñoña te debe haber enseñado todo el tiempo que fue tu tutor.

-¡Oye!...Por si no lo sabes este de acá-señalando a América.-tiene más de doscientos años de independizado…no es mi culpa que el niño lindo que dejé se haya convertido en un ignorante.-gruño Inglaterra.

-Tú ni digas, Francia. El chico que fue tu colonia, el cuál no recuerdo su nombre, mencionó en su respuesta algo de que los osos polares traen a los niños del Polo Norte.-le echó Hungría en la cara al francés.

-Es que no podía hablar de esos temas con él siendo tan pequeño…me hubieran metido a la cárcel por pedófilo….-se defendió el francés…

-Una cosa es que hables del tema con el niño y otra muy diferente es que hagas algo con él, pedazo de bestia pervertida…..-Inglaterra gritó a punto de pegarle a Francia.

-Ya dejen de pelearse, ve. Yo ya quiero saber cómo vienen los niños al mundo, ve-dijo Italia quién increíblemente no estaba durmiendo. Todos se sorprendieron por el hecho pero aún más de ver a Alemania a su costado.

-Yo vengo a acompañar.-aclaró Ludwig. Mentira. Dentro de su formación militar no le habían enseñado ese tipo de cosas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ita-chan. Empiecen ya con esto.-apoyó España.

-¿Tú qué haces acá bastardo?...Si sabes la respuesta, maldición.-gruño Lovino.

-Eso que te expliqué me lo dijo Francia.-se excusó el ibérico.

-Eres un idiota, España. No sé cómo puedes creerte algo venido de la boca de la rana asquerosa de Francia.-agregó Inglaterra en tono burlón.

-Oye, sólo yo puedo insultarlo, cejotas.-chilló Romano levantándose de su asiento.

-Oye, esa es mi línea, niño maccaroni. Sólo yo le digo así al cejotas.-hizo lo mismo América.

-Ya párenle ¿OK?...luego arreglan los problemas de pareja.-los interrumpió Hungría.

-¡¿Problemas de pareja?- exclamaron los cuatro al unísono.

-Lo que sea, déjenlo para más tarde. Ahora necesito unos voluntarios para ser los padres…

-Nii-saaaaaaan-sonó la voz de Belarús

-Yameteeeeeeeeee…tu asiento está al costado de nee-san- lloró Rusia señalando a Ucrania

-Estaba pensando en…¿América?….-señaló Hungría

-Obviamente, yo soy el hero.

-Bien. Nuestro amigo América quiere tener un hijo…¿Entendieron eso?

-Seeeeeeeeeee-todos los presentes asintieron.

-Para eso necesita a otra persona…puede ser…¿Inglaterra?...

-No por favoooooooooooooor…no quiero tener un hijo cejón y con mal gusto culinario…así sea un hero como yo….-chilló Alfred.

-Ya quisieras, pero yo tampoco quiero tener un hijo contigo, va a salir tan idiota como tú.-gruñó Inglaterra.

-Ok, ok….¿Ita-chan?-preguntó Hungría.-¿Me ayudas?

-Ve, veeeeeeeeeeeeee….

-Eso es sí…..así que ¿Alemania?

-Sí eso sirve para la dinámica de la clase.-dijo Ludwig resignado.

-Maldición…un sobrino macho patatas…eso es lo que faltaba.-dijo Romano cruzándose de brazos.

-Romano, no te me pongas celoso. Después los usaré a ti y a España como voluntarios.-agregó la húngara guiñándole un ojo. Amaba poner a sus amigos en situaciones incómodas.

-¿Yo por qué con el bastardo de acá? ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL…..-refunfuñó el italiano.

-Lovi, esto es una dinámica…no va a nacer ningún hijo de nadie.-sorpresivamente Antonio dijo algo inteligente.

-Ya estuvo bueno. Escúchenme, si un cualquiera quiere tener un hijo ¿Ok?...Entonces tiene que pedirle a otro cualquiera…- Hungría apagó las luces de la sala y prendió un proyector- que haga esto y esto y luego esto….-les enseñaba una a una gráficos de la concepción y esas cosas.-Cuando el cigoto se haya implantado, pasarán nueve meses dentro del vientre del que ha sido fertilizado. El bebé irá desarrollando todos sus órganos y creciendo hasta alcanzar un promedio de tres kilos de peso y cincuenta centímetros de estatura.-ahora mostraba figuras del embarazo.- Luego viene el parto, a los nueve meses el bebé bajará al orificio de salida, natural o abierto por los médicos tras un trabajo de contracciones de hasta diez horas para luego ser expulsado por completo. Eso fue todo. ¿Les quedó claro?

-La sala estaba medio vacía, la mitad de los países se habían ido al baño; entre los que quedaban habían desmayados, otros que lloraban y a otros le sangraba la nariz. Las únicas que estaba como si nada hubiera pasado eran las chicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno..aquí el séptimo capítulo…ya regresé Is y Hong Kong…y dejé en suspenso lo de Noruega y Dinamarca…jijijijijijijijiji….y ya hice lo de la charla…..

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	8. Tiempo de hospitales

Hola a todos!..Aquí actualizo un nuevo capítulo…..espero que le guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mpreg

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo tranquilo en la casa de Noruega. Dinamarca estaba en su propio territorio. El clima era frio como siempre. Hong Kong seguía hospedado allí. Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que llegó. Islandia ya tenía casi tres meses de embarazo. Se le notaba una protuberancia en el vientre, aunque con ropa holgada pasaba desapercibido. Un día común y corriente, los tres tomaban desayuno. El celular de Hong Kong sonó.

-¿Qué he dicho de hablar por celular en la mesa?.-le recriminó Noruega. El asiático era como un hermano más y también lo reprendían.

-No voy a contestar.-exclamó Hong Kong mientras miraba la llamada del aparato.

-¿De nuevo es China?-le preguntó Islandia.

-Sí.-respondió tajante el oriental.

-¿Nunca les vas a volver a hablar?-agregó el gestante.

-Primero deben pedir perdón.

-Deberías dejar el orgullo a un lado.-le dijo su novio.

-Ellos también deberían hacerlo.

De repente sonó el timbre. Noruega se paró a abrir la puerta. Gran sorpresa se encontró afuera. Todos los asiáticos estaban parados frente a la casa. Corea entró corriendo a buscar a su hermano.

-Hong, te extrañamos.-lo abrazó.-¿Qué tal está el bebé?-le cogió la panza a Islandia. Todavía no se nota.

-Perdón, Noruega. Hemos venido a invadir tu casa sin permiso-aru.-habló China con un tono solemne.

-Pero un miembro de nuestra familia está aquí y cómo no podía ir él hacia nosotros, nosotros vinimos hacia él.-añadió Japón.

-Queríamos hablar con él.-fue Tailandia y su eterna sonrisa los que hablaron.

-Tenemos que pedirle perdón.-exclamó Taiwán, al parecer recuperada de su decepción. Vietnam y Macau sólo sonreían, como siempre.

Noruega los hizo pasar a todos. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, aparecieron Dinamarca, Suecia y Finlandia.

-Han invitado a toda la familia asiática y no nos han pasado la voz.-chilló Dinamarca.

-¡Cuánta gente!...La casa va a quedar pequeña.-señaló Finlandia. ¿No crees, Su-san?

-Humpf-fue la respuesta del sueco (osea sí)

-Nunca había visto tanta gente en casa del tío Noru.-dijo Peter, quien había venido con sus padres.

El comedor de la casa estaba atiborrada. Eran catorce países apiñados en las sillas de la habitación.

-Reconocemos que no decir nada al respecto fue maleducado-aru.-comenzó Yao el discurso.-Sólo que la sorpresa a veces nos toma a mal.

-Queremos pedirte perdón a ti, Hong y a Islandia. Debimos darles el apoyo que necesitaban.-prosiguió Japón.

-Perdónanos.-dijeron todos al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Qué bueno que recapacitaron.- respondió Hong Kong devolviéndoles la reverencia.

-Gracias.-Islandia hizo lo mismo

A todos nos tomó desprevenidos la noticia, ¿verdad?-Dinamarca trató de romper la sensación de formalidad. Al fin y al cabo iban a ser familia.

-¿Usted quién es?-preguntó Taiwán.-¿Es familia de Islandia?...Sabíamos que él tenía un hermano.

-¡¿Cómo no puedes conocerme… a mí?...El Rey del Norte de Europa y algún día de todo el mundo…pues te contaré mis…¡Argh! Noru…-sintió una fuerte pisada bajo la mesa. –Somos cinco nórdicos y el pequeño Peter que es hijo de Suecia-lo mira con enojo- y Finlandia-sonríe. –Todos somos una familia.

-Qué curioso, nosotros los asiáticos tampoco somos hermanos de sangre pero nos tratamos como si lo fuéramos-aru.-añadió China mirando especialmente a Japón.

Islandia no había dicho nada para no arruinar el asunto pero se había estado sintiendo mal desde hacía un buen rato. Le ardían las partes bajas.

-Me voy al baño, con permiso.-se disculpó y se paró. Los demás siguieron charlando en el comedor mientras Noruega le servía algo de beber.

De pronto, se oyó un grito. Hong Kong corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta donde estaba su novio. Estaba encerrado en la puerta del baño. De una patada voló la manija del baño y vio a Islandia con sangre corriéndole por las piernas. Éste levantó su mirada, estaba llena de miedo. Hong Kong lo abrazó. Noruega y Dinamarca llegaron al momento y vieron la escena. No tardaron en llamar a la ambulancia.

Los trece países, incluso Peter que chilló por ir también, siguieron al vehículo hasta el hospital. Era muy raro encontrar a tanta gente junta en los pasadizos del nosocomio. La señorita que repartía café y galletas en la sala de espera se vio desabastecida después de pasar por su lado. Al rato de estar comiéndose las uñas y tirándose cabezazos en la pared, salió un médico, el cual fue rodeado al instante por veintiséis ojos.

-¿Qué fue?-Hong Kong miró al pobre doctor amenazantemente, las manos las tenía en el bolsillo, allí donde guarda la dinamita.

-….

-¡Aiyah!...Díganos-aru….chilló China.

-ASDFGHJKLÑASDFGHJKLÑ

-¿Alguien entiende lo que dice?-señaló Finlandia.

-Anko…-trató de avisarle Noruega…

-¡¿Yo qué?...-respondió el danés….

-Estás ahorcando al médico…

-Maldición, perdón señor.-se disculpó Dinamarca. No se había dado cuenta que sus manos estaban alrededor del cuello del hombre.

-Fue un aviso de pérdida…puffffffffffff.-el doctor sintió como el oxígeno pasaba por sus pulmones.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Japón.

-Sí, está estable, va a necesitar…

El médico se quedó hablando solo..todos se fueron corriendo a la habitación de Islandia…

-¡NO PUEDEN METERSE TODOS AHÍ, JODER!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Máximo tres personas por vez!-una enfermera se puso de barrera humana al ver que tanta gente quería entrar a la habitación…

-¡Yo soy el padre!...-Hong Kong logró entrar.

-Yo soy el hermano…-lo mismo hizo Noruega

-Yo solo acompaño….-trató de hacerlo Dinamarca, pero….

-¡Oye!...Yo también acompaño-aru.-exclamó China.

-Yo quiero ver a mi sobrino.-chilló Corea.

-He estado haciendo mis grullas de papel en el auto.-dijo Japón.

Aprovechando que todo el mundo se peleaba, Peter se metió al cuarto.

Islandia había tenido una amenaza de aborto. Se tuvo que quedar una semana en el hospital. La verdad que los doctores le habían dado de alta en tres días pero Noruega no quería sacarlo. Hong Kong tuvo que regresar a Asia sí o sí, aunque le dolió en el alma dejar a Is. Pero más le dolió al nórdico porque su hermano mayor no lo dejó pararse de la cama en un mes entero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al cumplir los cuatro meses, regresó para acompañar al nórdico en su primera ecografía.

-Espere….-dijo el encargado del ecógrafo mientras veía la pantalla.

-¿Hay algo malo con mi bebé?-Islandia creía que iba a recibir una mala noticia…cogió la mano de Hong Kong que también tenía cara de preocupación.

-No, miren aquí.-el tipo señaló la pantalla. –Uno y dos…

-¿Uno y dos qué?- preguntó Hong Kong.

-Dos bebés….parece que van a tener gemelos.

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritaron al unísono los futuros padres.

-Sí…..definitivamente son dos…parece…

-¿Parece?-dijo Islandia ansioso…

-Parece que son dos hombres…pero no estoy seguro….recién dentro de un mes podría afirmarlo con seguridad.

Afuera los esperaba Noruega y Dinamarca.

-¿Qué pasó?...¿Esas caras?-Noruega vio como Islandia y Hong Kong tenían cara de confusión al salir de la sala de pruebas.

-Son dos.-dijo Hong Kong.

-Daré a luz a gemelos.-Islandia ya sufría por adelantado.

-¿Hombres?-Dinamarca parecía el más ilusionado.

-No es seguro el sexo todavía, recién el próximo mes.-informó el asiático.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-gritó el danés…..Dos nórdicos más al grupo…..

-Dos asiáticos más.-exclamó Islandia cogiéndose la barriga.-Patearon….-enseguida seis manos estaban sobre su panza.

-Es la primera vez….-añadió Hong Kong.

-Ahora vamos todos a comer, yo invito.-dijo Dinamarca mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento del hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno..aquí el octavo capítulo…ya se sabe que va a ser la criatura…más bien criaturas…..Gracias a todos los que votaron en la encuesta…ganó gemelos como se han dado cuenta…..ahora les pido otro favor…¿Me pueden pasar nombres nórdicos?...He estado buscando pero quisiera saber sus opiniones….me los pasan en sus reviews porfis….Gracias!

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	9. Es hora de nacer

Hola a todos!..Aquí actualizo un nuevo capítulo…..…sé que puse algo sobre una conferencia de naciones…pero con sinceridad creo que este fic tiene que terminar…..espero que le guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mpreg

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Islandia le vinieron los dolores en pleno de una reunión con las dos familias en casa de Noruega. Al final, durante todo el embarazo no regresó a su propio hogar. No habían estado juntos desde el día en que tuvo la amenaza de aborto. Sintió como se le desgarraban los órganos. Los gemelos iban a nacer. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en esos nueve meses y respiró profundamente. Agradeció que Hong Kong estuviera a su lado. Lo único que recuerda luego es a todos dando vueltas por la casa como locos. Llegó al hospital en el auto de Dinamarca, junto con el padre, Noruega y China. Todos los demás se quedaron en casa.

Entró a una habitación e inmediatamente los médicos se prepararon para la cesárea. Fue pasado a quirófano. La epidural entró por su espalda y dejó de sentir la mitad de su cuerpo. Hong Kong con su bata verde de enfermero y la cámara de video de Japón también estaba en la sala.

Era casi la medianoche y se sintió el primer llanto. Un sonido estremecedor inundó el lugar. El primer niño había nacido. Luego, más rato, se volvió a escuchar un llanto tan potente como el anterior. Todo había terminado y ahora comenzaba lo bueno.

Hong Kong puso al primer niño al costado de Islandia, se podía ver que el poco cabello que tenía era de color negro. El otro pequeño lo cargó su padre y era idéntico a su hermano, aunque podría decirse que su cabello era más claro.

-Bienvenidos a este mundo. Espero que desde hoy, sean felices.-Islandia miró a cada uno con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Axel.-Hong Kong miró al primero.-Tian.-posó sus ojos en el segundo.-Nuestra familia está completa.

A pesar de querer descansar luego del parto, toda la familia lo visitó desde que los niños fueron llevados a la sala de prenatales. Tenía el cuarto reventando de regalos. Y no solo la familia vino, hasta Inglaterra y compañía se aparecieron. Todos querían ver a los bebés. La enfermera los trajo al día siguiente. Definitivamente no eran gemelos idénticos. Axel se parecía mucho más a Hong Kong, cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados. Tian era la viva imagen de Islandia, piel blanca y cabello platinado. A partir de ese momento, sus vidas darían un vuelco. Habían acordado vivir seis meses en Europa y seis meses en Asia. Aunque fuera difícil el hecho de adaptarse y des adaptarse de un lugar, los niños tenían que vivir con ambos padres.

Cuando regresaron a casa, a la casa de Islandia claro está, los bebés tenían ya un cuarto preparado para ellos. Con mucho cariño sus padres lo habían decorado con todos los regalos que recibieron. Todo era doble: las cunas, los cambiadores, las sillas de comer, las bañeras.

Era difícil levantarse a media noche cuando estaban muertos de sueño a atender a los niños. Ni siquiera podían turnarse, si uno lloraba, el otro se despertaba. Acunarlos en brazos hasta que se calmaran. Aunque fueran bebés, podía notarse su personalidad. Axel se molestaba por cualquier cosa, no solía llorar, sino refunfuñar y hacer gestos extraños. Cuando no estaba molesto tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Tian; en cambio, lloraba día y noche, pero su llanto parecía más una risa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno..aquí el noveno capitulo…

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	10. EXTRAUn día común

Hola a todos!..Aquí actualizo el último capítulo…..espero que le guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Mpreg

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Devuélvemelo, si no quieres que te ataque con una de mis patadas giratorias.-le dijo Axel a su hermano en posición de karateca. Éste había cogido su juguete favorito, un peluche de panda que le regaló tío China cuando nación

-Le digo a tío Noru que te eche el troll.-Tian le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo. Necesitaba al panda para poder jugar con Xing Wei, su prima, la hija de tío China y ese señor intimidante, el altote de gran nariz. Ella había traído su propio peluche de panda y él sólo tenía uno de un conejo.

-Axel, no te hagas el idiota, nunca le pegarías a nadie.-Astrid, su prima también, hija de tío Noru y tío Dan le dijo en su cara pelada la verdad. Tian le podía hacer cualquier cosa y el nunca respondería. La niña rubia tenía la misma cara inexpresiva de Noruega pero su carácter era explosivo como Dinamarca.

-Axel es un cobarde.-rio Valadi, la gemela de Astrid, con Jarpi en brazos, el recién nacido hijo de Suecia y Finlandia.

-Maldición, no saques a Jarpi de su corral. Mi hermano acaba de venir al mundo como para tener que aguantar emociones fuertes.-Peter miraba a los chicos jugar. Se había convertido en su niñera pero en un momento de descuido podían poner todo de vuelta y media.

-Porque eres mayor no significa que tengamos que hacerte caso.-le respondió Astrid.

-Niña insolente, un día de estos les voy a contar a tus padres todo lo que haces.

-Díselo a papá.-chilló Valadi.

-Claro, para nada. Dinamarca nunca les llamaría la atención. Se lo diré a su madre para que les eche el troll.

-Ese troll no me da miedo.-contestó Astrid.-Yo soy valiente a diferencia de todos ustedes.-dijo mirando a los demás niños.

-No tan valiente como yo. –apareció de la nada Dimitri, el hermano mayor de Xing Wei. A pesar de tener la misma edad que los otros niños, era gigantesco. Siempre intimidaba a los demás.

-Tranquila, Astrid, yo te defenderé del chico palmera.-exclamó Axel mientras hacía un movimiento de kung fu.

-Crees que me puedes ganar, enano. Mamá me ha enseñado kung fu y tío Corea me ha dado trucos de Tae Kwon Do.

-No se van a pelear.- la pequeña Xing Wei apareció con Tian a su lado y ambos se pusieron entre sus hermanos.

-¿Quiénes se van a pelear?-de la nada apareció Islandia con su enorme barriga. Tenía ya siete meses de embarazo.

-Mami, mami ¿Ha vuelto a patear Freya?.-preguntó Tian curioso.

-Tu hermanita parece que está durmiendo.-rio Hong Kong quien estaba al lado de Islandia.

-Yo quiero un hermano con quien jugar. Astrid es una pleitista.-exclamó Valadi mientras se acercaba a sus tíos.

-Un hermano que no se la pase molestando así como el mío.-chilló Xing Wei.

-¡No digas mentiras!.-refunfuñó Dimitri cruzándose de brazos.

-Tener hijos es lo mejor del mundo.-exclamó Hong Kong.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-agregó Islandia mientras se cogía la barriga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno..aquí el último capítulo…quise terminar la historia ahora sin meter más detalle. Espero que hayan disfrutado con ella y gracias a todos los que se pasaron por acá, a todos los que dejaron review y los que le dieron como favorita. Me di el atrevimiento de crear a los hijos de otros países….espero haya sido de su agrado….

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
